


Not A Bad Thing

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Confession, F/M, Harmione, Hurt, Love, Secret love, Truth, based off of song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Harry loves Hermione. Hermione shares similar feelings, but she is afraid. Hermione has been in a horrible relationship with Ron, and she so desperately wants out of it. But when Harry tells her he loves her and that she should stay with him because she would find that her dreams could come true with him. He wants her to see that it's not a bad thing to fall in love with him over Ron. Hermione is scared to fall in love because of Ron and his ways. Will she be able to accept his words when she knows he is right? Inspired by the song 'Not A Bad Thing' by Justin Timberlake





	Not A Bad Thing

She was a perfect girl.

He never completely understood why she chose him over someone like him. It was hard to even wonder how or why?

He stood in the rain, watching her saddened form sitting under a tree, hiding from the big raindrops that fell. Her form seemed battered by the mental abuse and struggles she had been facing because of Ron.

How did he know? Well, let's just say he had inside resources.

As he watched her, he couldn't help but notice the tears she kept wiping away. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest as she sat there. Little droplets of rain rolled down her pure white skin that seemed to be glowing, even when the moon wasn't out.

He sighed. Standing behind a lamppost was not helping her. He buffed up the courage to do something he had wanted to do for three years; Tell her the truth.

Yes, it had been three years. And to him, three years of pain as he watched the brightest witch of the age, turn into nothing but a mere housewife to someone who did not deserve her. Not even her company was deserved by the monstrosity he called his friend.

Taking a deep breath, he crossed the street. Hiding was not going to help her, hold her, and tell her the things she deserved to hear.

Walking through the grass as the rain patterned in his raincoat, speckling his glasses, he approached the sad witch. She had seemed far from home. Or, what she considered home.

She looked up and quickly wiped her eyes. She started to stand up but he put a hand out to stop her.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" She asked, through a slight hiccup. He looked at his shoes.

"I um, was at the diner and I saw you, I mean someone, I... yeah." He said. A slight blush rose to his cheeks, he hoped it wasn't too evident for her to notice. She flashed a small but sad smile at him and looked at the ground. "May I uh, sit with you?" He asked, gesturing to the ground next to her. She nodded her head slowly.

He lowered himself into the floor next to her and sat there in silence. Watching the rain pour in front of them.

"Mione, what's going on?" He asked seriously. Just seeing her, feeling her broken persona around him hurt him. A girl he watched and grew up to see be a beautiful flourished young lady, was wilting before him.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Nothing, Harry. Everything's fine." She said, her voice cracking. He shook his head angrily.

"Don't say that." He said. She looked up at him, trying to read his eyes as he looked at her tear filled, red ones. A tear escaped the edge of her eye and she dropped her head.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked quietly. He moved closer to her.

"I know what's going on. Even if you won't tell me, I can see it in you." He said. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and neck and cried. He held onto her tightly, he could see she needed someone, and it certainly wasn't going to be anyone but him.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I just don't know anymore." She said through tears. Her voice cracking as she spoke. He hung onto her. He didn't want to let go. Anger coursed through him as he held her. His heart raced and his body shook in outrage. She should not be this broken.

"Mione, I'm gonna tell you something, and I want you to listen." He said. His hands shook as he let go of her. She looked up at him, curiosity coursing through her as the rain continued to pour. He began to play with the grass, weaving it through his fingers. "Mione, I'm not sure how many times someone has told you this, or how many times it was true, but I... I love you." He said. He couldn't look at her. He was too ashamed, too embarrassed.

"Oh, Harry," she began, but he interrupted her.

"All I want is to see you. Just you. Happy, healthy, alive. I want to see you tomorrow, and every other day after that." He looked at her. Her eyes were filled with something he couldn't figure out. His heart raced and anger coursed through his veins. "I... I know some people make promises, actually, all the time. But you know, sometimes they turn around, and they... they break them." He began explaining. He continued to look into her eyes as he spoke. He wanted to see her as he spoke from his heart, because there was no backing down now. "And when they are broken, it feels as if someone cut your heart open, especially if you loved them, and then your left bleeding, all alone, feeling unloved." Her eyes swelled with tears. "Mione, what I'm trying to say, is that... I want to be that guy to help it heal over time. And I won't stop until you believe I can make you better, treat you better, and give you what you deserve. Because you worth that much to me." He said. He looked away, as did she.

"Oh, Harry... I'm so sorry." She said. She stood up and looked down at him. "I love you too, but I just can't. I'm... I'm with Ron, and there's nothing I can do. I'm so sorry, Harry." She turned her back to him and held herself. He groaned.

"Mione, don't act like there is no other way, no other alternative!" He stood up and walked to stand in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and willed her to look up at him. "Don't, please dont act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me because of Ron! Bloody hell with Ron!" He said. She searched his eyes. She saw love, anger, and hurt. "Because you might just find what you are looking for. Your dreams will come true with me. You can spend all of your time with me and find out that my love is real and free. All I ask is for you to be happy, because it's not a bad thing if you fall in love with me."

She looked away from him. She clung to herself as the tears stung her eyes. "Harry," she said through clenched teeth, "I can't, I just... I just..." She fell to her knees, "I just can't Harry. I know you love me, and I love you, but I just cant!"

"How many times do you go to bed hearing a voice filled with love? I can be that voice that you hear, every night for the rest of our lives. Because every morning I want to wake up and see you staring back at me, because I know we can be." He said, dropping to his knees in front of her. He pulled her chin up to look at him.

"Harry, I love you... But... But I'm afraid." She said. She closed her eyes. The rain came down harder, falling through the tree, drenching them, but they didn't care, or mind.

"I won't ever fill your heart, your mind with broken promises. I will never waste your time, or any of the time we can and will spend together. And if you fall, you won t fall alone. You will fall into my arms. I will go down with you until the end." He said. He wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

"If I had wings, I would take you away from all of your troubles you have faced, all the hurt and the pain and fly you far away from it all. Through the stars, I would save you from everything, and all you have to do, is bring your heart if your willing to take my hand and try. We could grow old together and never ever wonder where did we loose our way."

She Smiled at his words. She could tell he was speaking from the heart. "I know it's hard not to loose your mind in what your in now, how your days are long. But if I had one wish, I know what I would wish for. You could put all of those heavy worries of yours on my shoulders. I know I can't save you from them all, I know we would fall, but if we do, it's together."

She looked down and bit her lip. "You really mean all of this?" He raised her face to his and pulled her into a kiss. It was careful, sweet, delicate, and something he would savor forever, no matter what happens here today. To his surprise she returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. She ran her hands through his hair as he continued to kiss her, tasting all of her. They pulled away, breathing heavily.

Not looking at each other, they looked at the ground. Harry ran his hand through his hair, right where her soft hands were seconds ago.

"I'm sor-" She started.

"Mione, I meant everything I said. And I will forever. Just please, don't be afraid, don't make it seem like it would be a bad thing to fall in love with me. Because I am madly in love with you." He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione blushed.

"Harry?" She said sheepishly. He looked at her, his heart hitched in him. She took his hand and raised it to her face, grazing his knuckles against her face. "I'm not afraid."

He smiled at her and pulled her into him, holding her. She looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you." He said, looking deeply into her warm chocolate eyes.

She looked into his loving ones. They were soft and filled with care.

"I love you too."

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Harmione, please be nice! Don't ask me to continue!


End file.
